Nikki Over The Tracks
by lostchild05
Summary: About a girl who is rich, and wants to know what it's like to be middle class or lower class, and meets a girl who changes her life.


Introduction

Ever wished what it would feel like to live in the beautiful house in the wonderful neighborhood? Well, that's what Nicole Shaburg never dreamt about. She was always thinking the complete opposite. Nicole would always wonder what it felt like to live on the other side of the tracks, where the middle and lower class people lived.

Nikki grew up in a wealthy home, with a small family. Her family consisted of her, her mother, and her father. She is the only child in this huge house. She never quite understood why she had a house with five stories, including the basement and the attic, and the huge lawn and beautiful pool everyone asked for. Yes, of course there is more to her house. Like the five bathrooms, six bedrooms, the giant kitchen no one ever used, and the family, living, and dinning room. She thought it was completely useless to have a house that big for three people. In her thoughts, no one ever needed a house with intercoms in every room, just in case one got lost and didn't know how to make it to the next room.

Nicole attended Vinyard Academy. It was a weird school; Nicole never really figured it out. She was always told that it was a private school. In her mind private schooling meant you had to have money. But this school was different. You either had to have the money, or get accepted by good grades. But if you didn't have the right grades and got accepted, you had to have a fee to get in. But then again, if you had the money and the grades, you still had to pay. It confused her, and before she could really pay attention to her mother explain it she'd get sidetracked.

Nikki had many friends, but she seemed as if she was lacking one certain friend. Then on a random Thursday the girl named Alexis came in to her life.

Chapter 1.

"Nicole, time to get up for school", stated Mrs. Shaburg over the intercom. Five minutes pass. "Honey, it's time to get out of bed, you don't want to be late do you?"

She reached over to the intercom, having trouble finding the button, press the button and says, in a groggy voice, "No, mom I don't want to be late. I'll be down in five minutes." Man, I really hate those stupid things. I wonder what would happen if I just ripped them all out. I have to get in the shower…I do believe it will be a little more than five minute till I get down for breakfast. "Hey, mom are you there?"

"Yes, honey. What do you need?"

"I remembered I have to take a shower, and then get dressed. So, it will be more like fifteen to twenty minutes till I get down."

"Well, I do hope you remember to get dressed. I'll see you when you get down here."

That woman is not funny, not at all. Nikki says as she gets undressed and gets in the shower.

"Good-morning Rupert, how are you doing?" Mrs. Shaburg asks her husband with a smile.

"I am doing fine, Lynn. How are you doing, my dear?" Rupert asks while he walks up to Lynn and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, I'm fine dear." As she pours him a cup of coffee.

"And where is my lovely seventeen year old today?" Rupert asks in-between a drink of his coffee and a bit of his toast.

"Aw, my baby girl is growing all up and turning seventeen today. I am so proud of her. Aren't you, Rupert?"

"Why yes, yes I am, dear. She's my baby girl too."

Nikki, now entering the room frustrated from the four flights of stairs she was forced to walk down. She could never figure out why they put her on the fourth floor. "Humph, good morning mother and father." She asked as she grabbed a bowl of the cabinet.

"Good morning, baby girl! Happy birthday sweetheart." Rupert said ecstatically rushing over to give her a big bear hug.

Her mother did the same thing. "Better get off to school now, don't want to be late on this beautiful Wednesday."

Which it was really a horrible Wednesday in fact, it was raining, cold, and plain horrible. But that's what you get for April weather. "Yeah mom, sure don't want to be late to hell." With a grin on her face, Nikki walked out and drove to school.

Nikki had to stop by and get her boyfriend because Matt was in trouble for crashing his fourth car of the year. Nikki gets to his house and he gets in. "Damn Nik, it's freezing out there." As he shivers and shakes his wet head.

Nikki does find that Matt is the only good thing in her life at the moment. Yeah, everything isn't horrible, but just a strike of bad luck one could call it. To her, he was perfect. He was tall, slinder, black hair, green eye, and a smile to die for. "Yeah, it's supposed to be like this for the rest of the week." She leans in for their morning kiss, just as he pulls out her favorite candy bar.

"I thought you would need your daily Heath bar for your chapter test this morning. Happy Birthday, baby. I love you."

"Aww, thanks hunny, I love you too."


End file.
